


Change of Plans

by Chocoholic777



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic777/pseuds/Chocoholic777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire was not one for cuddling and other affectionate nonsense. That is until she is persuaded by a handsome Redoran Councillor from Solstheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in relation to the Elder Scrolls franchise.  
> No profit was made off of this piece.  
> Story belongs to me.

She didn't plan this. She really didn't.  
Sapphire was meant to have a look around Morvayn Manor. Pretend she came to the Councillor to ask questions about this quant town, with its blizzards of ash than snow, just so the Nord can survey the security and layout of the building. Once nighttime falls she will take the targeted valuables, hide out at Glover Mallory's place then take the next passage to Windhelm.  
What the stoic thief did not anticipate was Councillor Lleril Morvayn being remarkably handsome, for a dark elf. The composing Nord also did not expect him to compliment her on her exotic beauty.   
One thing led to another that inevitably lead Sapphire and the Councillor to his bedchamber; her sprawled out bare on the queen sized bed with Raven Rock's ruler nestled between her milky thighs, lapping up bittersweet cream from her quim.   
Sapphire bit back groans, swallowed the odd persistent moan, as sweet, undivided pleasure ran through her loins as she kneaded her full breasts to heighten her sensual experience. She rarely has sex, let alone being eaten out by a man. It's true the Nord has the occasional rump with one of her guild's seniors, the infamous silver-tongued, womaniser Brynjolf, a mutual agreement that it was nothing more than casual sex; it mostly consisted of him three fingers deep in her while she fists his thick meat. It was becoming a bit awkward as of late, with her redheaded kinsman developing an attachment to the lone she-wolf. It was clear with him wanting to cuddle her after each of their meet-and-fuck sessions, especially with the "love you"s he hoarsely whispers to her once he climaxes.   
Vex's particular sweep job in Morvayn's Manor was a god-send to the increasingly anxious thief; with it's surprise bonus of spending time with a drop-dead gorgeous elf willing to take her to hardly visited heights of sexual pleasure.  
Sapphire tugged on her overly-sensitive nipples, allowing a breathy moan to spill from her plump, frosted berry lips as Councillor Morvayn moans into her from the sight of the beautiful Nord massaging her breasts.   
A long-fingered, smooth hand curves around her wide hipbone, the contrast of perse grey against porcelain flesh was alluring to Lleril, his left steadily pumps his slick cock. The tip of his pink tongue swirls around the erect pearl, relishing in the mewl above, pressing the entirety of his panting mouth to the honeyed lips of the Outlander's sexual core. His aquiline nose brush through coarse, downy hair teasing his nostrils. The mer's hooded, crimson eyes gaze up into unsure but wanton azure orbs staring over her heaving, pillowy chest.   
Sapphire throws her head back, a sudden cry ripping from her throat when the Councillor's talented tongue rolls over the warm spot within her. The Nord bucks her pelvis onto his narrow face, racing towards the edge until she bit down on her knuckle as the thief was hit with white-hot bliss. Sapphire mewls as she rides the waves of her potent release, falling flat on her back as perspiration cools her overheated skin, the millions of droplets akin to sparkling diamonds, stray strands of hair sticking to her damp forehead.  
She barely acknowledged the shifting of the bed, until Councillor Morvayn settles himself close beside her panting form. He took off most of his fine clothes before he pleasured her, leaving on only his indigo blue trousers, showing off a surprising toned chest and stomach - the dark elf looks ten times stunning without attire. Sapphire turns her head fully to him. Raising a hand she brushes back locks of strawberry blonde hair to right his sidelong mohawk, a popular style amongst Dunmer and Bosmer. He in turn swept her hair from her strong fair visage, his fingertips linger in soothing her soft bark brown hair.   
Something hard and hot presses against her side, causing the thief to snap her eyes down to see the still erected, weeping cock. Sapphire looks up to Morvayn, he dismisses it saying he will take care of it soon. The Nord was touched by his selflessness, not pressuring her to do something she usually feels rather reluctant doing.   
This was different. The Nordic beauty brushes her calloused fingertips against the violet flushed length, rubbing over the slick head, before wrapping her palm around, massaging the rigid flesh in the warm sheath of her hand. She kissed and nibbled the purring elf's long neck, tracing his bobbing Adam's apple with her tongue, while stimulating Morvayn to a shuddering orgasm.   
Once he wiped off the pearly substance from her hand and his belly Councillor Morvayn, "Lleril" he insists, wraps his right arm around Sapphire's shoulders to pull the Nord into an embrace the normally apathetic thief did not mind.   
It's not like the valuables are leaving without her, Sapphire thinks to herself, the thief may as well enjoy this moment she rarely gets with someone she's attracted to and, assuredly, can trust a little.   
As the lovers lay amongst the furs, relaxing into each other's arms, both were fully content from their much needed, no-strings-attached high and finding a casual companionship with one-and-other.


End file.
